The present invention relates to electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to electronic apparatus and methods capable of automatically matching remote control signal.
Household appliances increase day by day, and functions of the household appliances become more and more complex. Most household appliances (such as the TV, the air conditioner, the electrical fan, the blue-ray disk player, the audio equipment, the electrical light, or the air humidifier) has an infrared (IR) remote controller. With an increasing number of the IR remote controllers, it is very bothering for users to find the correct IR remote controller, and thus a mobile device with IR remote control function is developed. The user may match the household appliances with the mobile device via conventional software, to attain the purpose of using one device to control all the household appliances. However, it is hard for users to configure the remote control codes of the IR remote controller into the conventional software. The conventional software and device have the following problems and disadvantages: slow speed, requiring complex operations by the users, complex configuring process, and costing the users a lot of time.